Then and Now
by Hoodie In the Corner
Summary: Sylvain wants Ingrid, but she'll never fall for him. But he's willing to put it all on the line to have her. A friendly duel will either cost Ingrid her honor, or cost him his chances of ever getting her into bed with him. Will winning her body really satisfy him though? (Contains lemon).


Sylvain watched as Ingrid practiced jabbing her lance into a training dummy. She was so unlike the other girls at the academy. She was powerful, and gorgeous. Most of the other girls were one or the other. There were pretty girls, like Mercedes and Dorthea, but they were wielders of magic which left their muscles weak. Not that there was anything wrong with that. He quite enjoyed a night in bed with a soft woman, but the best nights were the ones with women whose muscles were firm and toned – those were the girls who could screw him back just as hard as he was screwing them.

For a few years now he had wanted Ingrid to sleep with him. Having lost his virginity at the young age of 13, he had long lusted for the girl whom he had grown up with. Even when she had been engaged to Felix's brother, his advances had not ceased to her dismay. Rejection after rejection had fueled a great fire within him, and that fire burned as brightly as it ever had right at this moment.

"Need a training partner?" Sylvain asked as he stepped out of his hiding place.

"Sylvain," Ingrid sighed in exasperation, "I told you I would not be training with you anymore."

"And why's that?"

"Because every time we train its just another attempt from you to get in my pants."

"What does training have to do with that sort of thing?"

"Stop playing dumb! You know full well that when we train together you turn it into a contest with some sort of bet. And you always make me bet my body. Unfortunately for you, you've never been able to best me."

"Okay, I get that you're mad about those times. And maybe you're right about me trying to do the same thing again right now. But what if we make an extra special bet?" he offered.

"I'm not interested," Ingrid said firmly, and she turned away to pick up her lance.

"If I lose, I'm never allowed to make a bet with you again. Nor am I allowed to make unwanted advanced towards you." He could see that she was listening. He'd piqued her interest.

"That would certainly make my life easier. And if I lose?"

"Then you'll come to my chamber after this and we'll do things that I want to do."

Ingrid did not respond for some time.

"You swear you'll stop trying to seduce me?"

"I swear." He looked into her eyes intently. His heart was pounding out of his chest in anticipation. He was afraid that she'd decline his offer, but he was also afraid that she'd accept it. If she agreed and he lost, that would be it. He was fully serious.

"Okay. Let's spar."

"Thank you. I have to warn you though, I don't intend to lose."

"Neither do I."

With that, they selected their weapons. To make it fair, they both decided to use a steel lance. From opposite sides of the training field, they stared each other down. Both of them were unaware of each other's intensely raging nerves.

"On the count of three! One, two, three!" Sylvain shouted. With heroic yells, the two fighters charged at each other. Sylvain jabbed his lance toward Ingrid and she blocked it with her own weapon. She spun and tried to attack his side, but he leapt out of the way.

For a while they traded blows, and Sylvain became worried that this duel would end like all their others. Even though he was much stronger than Ingrid, she was fast and had unbelievable stamina. She would always win by hanging in until he got tired and lost his aim.

Suddenly, he saw a golden opportunity. He could tell that Ingrid knew he was getting tired and was about to go for the finishing blow. Her guard was down, so this was his only chance to turn things around. He jabbed at her and she dodged. Using the last bit of his strength, he mustered the speed to jab again and caught her off guard. It was a direct hit, and the girl toppled over.

As she laid sprawled out on the ground, he stood over her and rested his lance on her chest. She stared up at him dumbstruck. It was a look he had seldom seen on her face and he found it rather amusing.

"Looks like I've finally won," he said smugly.

"It seems you have," she concurred, her voice filled with disbelief.

"Will you keep your end of the bargain?" he asked.

"I have little choice."

Sylvain's heart fluttered. He'd fantasized about this moment at least a hundred times, but he'd always believed it would never happen. Ingrid, his beauty of a childhood friend was about to give herself to him.

"Let's put the equipment away and then we'll head to my quarters."

"Okay."

They cleaned everything up, and Sylvain couldn't help but notice how stiff Ingrid's movements were. He didn't understand why this was all such a big deal to her. Countless women had spread their legs for him, peasants and royals alike. Sure, they often got mad when his fun was over and he left them, but they were never shy about sex. Surely Ingrid didn't believe in those old tales of girls' hymen needing to be intact on their wedding night? Now that women were soldiers just like men, those tales had been long discarded by modern science and medicine.

Luckily, their rooms were right next to one another, so it wasn't strange to be headed towards the dorms together at night time like this. No one would think anything of it. They made sure no one was in the hallway though before they both entered Sylvain's room.

Once inside, the room filled with tension.

"So… what… do you want me to do…?" Ingrid asked shyly.

Sylvain grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Her lips moved very little and felt cold against his own. He wished that she would enjoy this as much as he was, but he knew that was asking for a lot. He would have to take what he could get.

When their lips parted, he moved over to the bed and sat down.

"I want you to remove your uniform," he told her. She blushed a bright red, but began to do as he said. He watched happily as she began to unbutton her school uniform. Soon she was naked from the waist up and her perfect breasts were on full display for him. They were so pale with two petite rosebud nipples. Next, she removed her skirt, and then her tights followed. All that was left was a small black undergarment. Ingrid hesitated to take it off, but finally she slid it off as well, leaving herself completely bare before him.

By this point her face was still red with humiliation, and Sylvain felt slightly bad. The girl looked like she might cry, and he didn't want to make her feel that way. He was about to say something comforting before Ingrid beat him to it.

"Sylvain please don't make me have sex with you!" she begged.

"Why?" he asked, "Surely this isn't about your hymen?"

"No, you idiot! It's just… I consider myself a woman of high moral standard. Ironically, that's the only reason I'm even doing this right now. Anyway, I can't have sex with a man who isn't to be my husband. I know a lot of people don't abide by these standards anymore, but I still do. So please… don't make me have sex with you. You can do whatever else you want to me but don't defile me like this."

"Ingrid… it isn't my goal right now to shame you or to humiliate you. If I wanted to do that I would command you to get down on your knees and beg for me to fuck you. But that's not what this is about. I've wanted you for a long time. You're one of the only women who has never wanted me back. I want to know… what it's like to be with someone who doesn't want my crest."

She looked at him with pity. Ingrid knew full well how Sylvain felt about crests and his complicated feelings about women. He didn't want her pity though. It only made him angry.

"Isn't there some way you can accomplish that without hurting me?" she asked.

"Probably. But I also… I am kind of enjoying the fact that I've got the upper hand here. You've always bossed me around, but now I'm going to tell you what to do. I can't give this opportunity up. I'll make you a promise though. You're going to give me your body right here and now, but I won't put myself inside you."

He rose from the bed and walked over to her.

"Let me have my fun," he whispered in her ear, "and then you'll be free of my advances forever. I swear."

She nodded quietly, and he took her hand and led her over to the bed. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. He knew that she could feel his hardened cock against her thighs, and she squirmed nervously which only aroused him further. Gently, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. He heard her gasp quietly in response. He continued to suck and caress both of her nipples for a short while. He wanted to own her body. He wanted to take every inch of it for himself.

He then gently pushed and pulled her until she was positioned laying over his lap. Again, he felt her shift nervously. His hardness was now pressing against her tummy, and her gorgeous bottom was raised up for him and him alone. Gently, he caressed it and squeezed it. He pulled her cheeks apart and gazed in wonder at her smooth pussy and cute asshole. All his.

He slowly inserted a finger into her pussy and began moving it around inside her. She gasped but did not protest. He meant it when he said he was not going to put his member inside her, but his fingers were a different story. He wanted to give her pleasure as much as he wanted pleasure for himself.

For a while he teased her idly with his finger, driving her mad with arousal. Eventually he slid a second finger inside her and pressed his thumb against her asshole. It slid inside with a little force, causing her to moan out. Lust overtook the proper young blonde and she began to push back against his fingers with want. He gladly let her fuck herself on his digits while he feasted on the sight. Here she was, his stubborn, ice cold friend pleasuring herself on his fingers. There was nothing proper about what she was doing now.

With his free hand, he ran his fingers across her perfect loosely braided hair.

"You claim not to care about your appearance, and yet your hair is always so perfectly positioned. You really expect me to believe that those golden curls are natural?" he asked her.

"They are," she insisted, "If you don't believe me then that's your problem."

"Very well," he said, his voice uninterested. He began to pump his fingers harder inside her, and she moaned with pleasure. He could tell that she was getting close to her release, so he pulled his fingers out.

"Sylvain! I was so close!" she complained.

"I know, but my pleasure comes first. Then I'll give you what you want. So you'll do a good job, won't you?" Sylvain asked Ingrid to stand up, and then he stood up as well. He let her stand and watch as he removed his own clothing. When he was finished, he looked at her and saw that her eyes were cast to the side while a light blush painted her cheeks. He smirked in satisfaction.

Syvlain laid down on his back on the bed, his upper body propped up by his pillows. His cock was hard and pointed straight up. He wanted nothing more than for Ingrid to ride it, but he knew that was off the table.

"Come here and suck on me," he told her. She hesitated, but a deal was a deal. She laid on her stomach between his legs and looked him in the eyes as she engulfed his cock in her hot wet mouth. He grunted with pleasure.

She slowly bobbed her head up and down on his member. Occasionally she would take time to focus on just the head before returning to the entire length.

"Have you done this before or something?" he asked in surprise. Ingrid released his member and glared at him coldly.

"Of course not."

"Right. Never mind then. Please continue." She returned to the task at hand and he watched intensely. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible, so he tried his hardest to hold back. She was really working some magic with her mouth though. No way she'd never done this before.

He was able to hold out for a long time, but eventually he reached the point of no return. His orgasm was coming fast.

"I'm about to come," he warned her, "I want you to swallow it."

She did as he asked, and kept his cock in her mouth. His climax came and he shot his load into her moth while groaning in ecstasy. She swallowed it all down like he'd asked without even complaining.

"Good girl," he sighed, "Good girls get rewarded."

In one swift motion he pulled her up onto his body and flipped them over. He crawled down her body until his head was level with her milky white thighs. He spread them apart eagerly and buried his face into her pussy.

Ingrid shouted out with pleasure as he flicked his tongue over her clit. He felt her spreading her legs wider in response and that only encouraged him to pleasure her harder. He licked and sucked on her clit while she moaned uncontrollably. After being played with and sucking on his cock, she was worked up into a hot frenzy. It didn't take long for Sylvain to drive her over the edge with his well-developed oral skills.

With one last moan Ingrid came hard. He could feel her pussy spasming uncontrollable as her orgasm washed over her. The two of them lay for a while in post-orgasm bliss, but it didn't take long for Ingrid to come to her senses.

"I want to leave."

"You may go. Our deal has been fulfilled."

Ingrid got up and put her clothes on while Sylvain watched. It felt sad. He'd wanted this for so long and now it was over. He'd never have her again after this. She went to leave and he stopped her.

"Ingrid, thank you," he said.

She left without a word.

Sylvain pulled his blanket over himself and sighed. He felt very dissatisfied.

**XXXXX Five years later XXXXX**

War sucked in many ways. Sylvain had seen things far more terrible than he ever could have imagined on his own. He'd seen dead body after dead body, the torture of many people, including children, and he'd seen the toll of the shut down on trade. Villages were starving.

And yet, here he was living in a restored Garreg Mach. There wasn't an abundance of food, but their soldiers were being fed. He knew it was necessary, but it still irked him to think that he was devouring food while thousands were dying of hunger.

This place had changed. In his youth this had been a place for his conquests on young ladies. He'd had his pick of the ripe garden full of young women who all wanted to marry him. Now sex had become something that needed to be paid for, or a vice used to forget about reality for a short time. He brought many women into his bed now that carried the look of pain, and fear. Sex seemed to numb them. It felt lonely, but it numbed him as well.

He often walked outside of Garreg Mach at night, even though he was forbidden to do so. The guards were his friends. He could do as he pleased. Some things never changed.

Tonight he would do as he always did. Go down into the nearby village and find a woman who needed him. A woman whose husband had died in the war, a woman whose parents had starved to death trying to keep her alive, a woman who had no hope of survival. He took them all in and helped them forget for just a little while…

Just as he was about to slip away, a voice called out to him.

"Don't go tonight."

He turned in surprise to see none other than Ingrid standing before him.

"Still trying to cock block me, eh?" he asked. He was trying to be funny, but he could see that it was no joke to Ingrid.

"Stop doing this… you're killing yourself."

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

"No. I won't so any such thing."

"Then… will you come to my room tonight? Will you stop everything from hurting so much?" he asked as he slowly took steps toward her. He felt like he was about to collapse in misery. Falling into Ingrid wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

"Sylvain…" she spoke his name as she embraced him, "Come on. Let's go to your room where it's warm and sort this out." He complied with her request, but he felt ashamed of himself. Ingrid was so strong, even now. She was unfazed by the war, it seemed. And here he was falling to pieces. He'd always been alone in life, so what made it feel so much lonelier now?

Ingrid sat him on his bed in his dorm and then sat down beside him.

"I know that things are hard on all of us right now, but if you keep bringing women from the village up here then all kinds of things could happen. You could catch a disease, or the village might riot if the women tell them how much supplies we have here.

"I know all that," Sylvain sighed, "You don't need to lecture me. Why are you doing this anyway? Doesn't it make you uncomfortable to be here?"

"Not really. We were kids when that happened. You were pretty arrogant back then, but you weren't cruel. I'll even admit… I didn't hate what we did that day."

"You can't be serious," Sylvain said, "There is no way in hell that you enjoyed being used like that!"

"I didn't feel used. Not really. After all, you did take the time to pleasure me as well as yourself. Sure, my pride was hurt. After all, it's pretty embarrassing to lose a bet and then be forced to give your body to an arrogant jerk like you. However, it was exciting. My father constantly mailed me letters about potential marriage candidates, and I felt like my body belonged to some faceless man. But for a short time, it belonged to you instead. And that meant something to me. Of course, I now feel that my body belongs to me and only me."

"I'm glad. Although… if we're admitting things, then I guess I'd better confess as well. I actually felt pretty bad about what I did to you and I've regretted it ever since. I only wanted to have you because you were always trying to tell me what to do with my body. I wanted to tell you what to do with yours."

"You know why I was always nagging you about that?" she asked him.

"Why?"

"Because I was a little bit jealous."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's true!" She said with a laugh, "When we were growing up, you always looked at every girl but me. You got into so much trouble chasing them, but you never wanted to get in trouble with me."

"I did want to, but you were engaged to Glenn from such a young age… I didn't mind getting in trouble but I wasn't ready to die yet," he said.

"Yeah… Glenn would have been pissed. And his father would've had you hanged."

"How close were you to Glenn?"

"We were quite close. We shared the same ideals. And in the year before he passed, our relationship became sexual. I wanted to wait for marriage, but being in an arranged marriage seemed close enough. We expected to be together forever after all. Knowing what I know now, I don't regret it. I'm glad I got to know him that way before he died."

"So I was right."

"About what?"

"When you were sucking me off all those years ago, and I asked if you'd done it before."

"Oh yeah…" she said with a slight blush, "I may have been more experienced than you thought."

"It would seem so."

For a while, they sat in silence. Sylvain felt a bit confused by all of this. He'd never in a million years have thought that Ingrid would talk to him like this.

"Sylvain… I love you."

His heart stopped. No way could she have said that.

"Sylvain? Don't you feel the same?"

"Well… yeah, I do. But you can't love me. A guy like me? All the women I've been with? No one of your status and beauty could love me."

"But I do. I always wanted to love you but I knew that I couldn't choose who I loved. Even now my father pesters me but who cares?"

"Your dad would like it if you married me, wouldn't he?"

"He would. He'd care about your crest but I don't. You know I don't."

"I know you don't," he agreed, "So this is… real?"

"It is. So please… let me give you now what I kept from you five years ago." With that, Ingrid stood up and walked in front of him. She began to undo her shirt and remove it. He watched in stunned silence. Surely he was dreaming. The woman he'd lusted for all his life was now willingly undressing herself before him. Even once she was completely naked he still couldn't believe it.

"Come on," she said, pulling him to his feet, "I can't enjoy being naked all by myself."

This really was happening. With lightning speed Sylvain tore his clothes from his body. Ingrid helped him until the two of them were fully nude and kissing passionately. He slammed her against the wall and squeezed her ass hungrily. She clawed at his back with her war-torn nails.

He picked her up and carried her unceremoniously over to the bed.

"I want you."

"I want you too."

There she was on his bed, staring up at him lustily with her legs spread wide. Her smooth pussy looked just as perfect as it had five years ago, except now he would get to have it for himself.

He positioned himself between her thighs and lined up his cock with her entrance.

"Please do it, Sylvain," she begged softly.

He kissed her neck teasingly for a moment before pushing himself into her. They both moaned with pure joy. Their fucking was fast paced and hard. They were both starving for each other all these years and now they couldn't help themselves. He pounded into her fast and hard and she met every single thrust with her own pumping hips. This was his favorite kind of sex. Passionate and raw with a girl whose muscles were toned and firm. His rock hard thighs slapped against her toned yet padded bottom as they fucked wildly.

It didn't take long for them to both cum. Ingrid's orgasm came first. She clamped down on his cock and spasmed uncontrollably, which almost caused him to go over the edge. He hung in until she finished though and then pulled his cock out. He stroked it feverishly until he came, shooting several strings of cum onto her thighs and stomach.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked as she panted heavily.

"I wanted to mark you as mine."

They laid together idly for a while. Sylvain wiped the cum off of Ingrid with his blankets and she kissed him lovingly over and over.

"Can you go another round?" she asked him.

"I was hoping you'd ask that."

Ingrid climbed on top of him and rubbed her wet pussy against his growing member. Once it had fully risen she lowered herself onto his cock and began to bounce up and down slowly. There was no hurry this time. This time was to be cherished and enjoyed to the fullest. He fondled her body and sucked at her breasts as she rode him. He teased her clit with his fingers which drove her mad.

As their pleasure built higher, Sylvain pushed her off of him and he rose onto his knees. Ingrid turned away from him and got onto all fours. He spread her ass cheeks apart and admired the view for a second. He always loved this position. Something about having a woman offer her holes up to you on her hands and knees just felt amazing. But it wasn't just any woman this time. It was Ingrid.

He finally pushed himself into her pussy and began to fuck her slowly. This position allowed for such deep penetration. They tried to make the sex last as long as possible, but eventually their orgasms built to the point of spilling over.

"I'm going to cum," he warned her as he squeezed her bottom hard.

"Wait! Cum in my mouth this time!" Ingrid requested.

"Okay, but hurry!"

He pulled his cock out of her pussy and she turned around. He shoved his cock into her open mouth, and she sucked her own juices off of it. He couldn't hold it in any longer and he exploded into her mouth. She drank down all of his cum and moaned on his cock.

"Your turn," he said, flipping her onto her back.

He shoved two fingers inside her pussy and attacked her clit with his tongue. Moments later he felt her pussy grip his fingers and spasm around them. She writhed on the bed in pure bliss. He'd never felt more accomplished.

They laid together the rest of the night. As Ingrid fell asleep, Sylvain thought to himself that he had finally had sex with a woman who didn't want him for his crest. Ingrid wanted him for who he was. And he couldn't be more satisfied.


End file.
